Lost Memory
by BlueEpiks13
Summary: COMPLETE! MUST READ!AU Excepted Challenge from Stevie. SpikeWilliam gets ship wrecked and losses his memory.Buffy finds him on beach. Can they make it through the rain? I love chalenges give them to me please!. Pease R
1. Part 1

Scenario~ Spike gets amnesia in a ship wreck and ends up on the rocky shore of Buffy's home. B/S When Spike gets his memory back he remembers that he is married to someone else but is in love w/ Buffy. Buffy is not able to have any children because of some sort of accident. Alternate universe. Xander and Anya are married. Willow and Tara are involved. Joyce doesn't come into the story at all. Dawn is really but doesn't come into the story really. No Angel, no Riley. No vamps, demons, witches or anything of that sort.  
  
A/N: This was a challenge from someone on Spike and Buffy central. And that is exactly what this is, a challenge. I've gotten to the end of this part and I don't know where to go from here. I really would like some reviews with where this story could go. I don't want it to be that long maybe 5 to 10 chapters at the most.  
  
Lost Memory  
  
She wasn't quite sure where she was going, she just had to get out of the house. She had gone to dinner with Xander, Anya, Willow, and Tara. It was a bit depressing because she had no one special to share the night with. It was a beautiful night out. A full moon's light made the sand to appear to be white. The ocean had slight waves and the water was a beautiful deep blue, but as clear as day. If you looked at the right angle you could see straight to the bottom. She looked towards the edge of the water; she could have sworn that she had seen something move. As she got closer, it looked like there was some sort of object right on the edge of the water. With her curiosity getting the better of her, she decided to get a closer look. As she neared the object, she realized that it was a person. She paused for a moment, and the thought that her eyes were playing a trick on her crossed her mind. But when she saw if move again she ran towards the body. He was lying on his side, breathing so soft, like he was sleeping. She rolled him over as quickly as possible. She was trying to check for injuries, but his cloths were soaked through and through. She could barely move them to check his arms and neck. She wasn't sure what to do; she had never been in this kind of situation before. But all of a sudden he started coughing and he opened his eyes. She started to notice his features. He had bleached blond hair that was starting to grow out at the root to a dark brown. He had high and very defined cheek bones. He seemed very masculine and attractive. When she saw his eyes she gasped. His eyes were the exact same color as the ocean. She was amazed.  
  
"Bloody hell" he said, still laying down "Where am I?"  
  
She wasn't sure what to say.  
  
"Umm. you're in Lakeshore, North Carolina" she said while she thought. "I have to get you inside, make sure you're ok."  
  
She started to help him stand. She had always had a lot of strength for a girl her size. She got him on his feet, sort of leaning into her. With one arm around his waist and the other was holding his hand, which was behind her neck. It took her 20 minutes to get him to the house. After getting him set up in the guest room, she got him some of Xander's cloths that he had left there. She would wait until the morning to ask him questions. He had fallen asleep even before she had left the room. She couldn't sleep at all that night. There was this feeling in the pit of her stomach. It wasn't a bad thing though. Even with what had just happened, she had this feeling of complete happiness and relaxation. Something inside her was telling her that this had happened for a reason.  
  
~~~~~  
  
She was so anxious to talk to him and ask him questions; she was almost tempted to wake him up. He finally got up at around ten thirty. His hair was curly and sticking up. The cloths she had given him were WAY too big for him and was barefoot. He looked like a little boy wearing his father's cloths. She couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Do I really look that bad?" he said groggily but playfully.  
  
"Oh.no, it's just." she could feel her cheeks turning red. "The cloths I gave you are a bit big. That's all. It's kind of cute."  
  
"Yeah you're right" he said in his heavy British accent.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Pretty good. The bones are a bit stiff, and a few bruises" he said with an odd look on his face.  
  
"Well, that's good. My name is Buffy. I never asked you your name last night. Or should I just call you Blondie?"  
  
"Well, the name's William. But you can call me" he stopped talking and started to rub his head.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know. I can't remember my nickname. I know I have one but it's just not coming. I can't even remember what happened or anything before that. I know my name and how old I am, but I can't remember where I am from or anything before last night." He said looking even more confused.  
  
"Well, we know your British, but we'd better take you to a doctor and get you checked out."  
  
She gave him back his cloths from the other night. She had put them through the wash. Buffy could tell it was going to be a long day.  
  
2 hours late:  
  
"So, I guess you have a concussion."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so"  
  
"I'm sorry you don't remember anything, that must be hard." Buffy said sympathetically.  
  
"Not your fault, pet. It was probably my own, but what do I remember" William gave a small smile.  
  
"You know, we should go out. I'll show you around, get you new cloths and get to know each other. It'll be fun."  
  
"Sounds like a plan. I'll pay you back when I remember where my money is"  
  
They had the best time together, going to lunch at a nice restaurant. When they were trying on cloths, they had decided to have some fun. Buffy tried on a bright green jumper with a polka dotted skirt. It was the best. William put on these too - long pants, held up by suspenders, which were bright red. She hadn't had this much fun since she was a little kid. She felt so alive. It had to be the most fun day of her life.  
  
~~~~~~~ 


	2. Parts 2 and 3

Part Two Lost Memories  
  
AN*: Hey! Thanks to all of those who reviewed my story. And I know in the beginning of this story there would be no magic, well I'm revising it just a bit. For part of the story I need some sort of spell performed by Tara and Willow, but it's just this small thing and Buffy never knows! SO please keep reviewing my story and I will try to post as fast and as soon as possible. School tends to keep me pretty occupied. Thanks again!  
  
Later that evening they were having dinner at Buffy's house. Xander, Anya, Willow and Tara were all coming and had no idea about William yet.  
  
While Buffy was starting to make dinner, William had been getting ready. It was one of those formal dinners. The five friends always got together like once or twice a month and had these kinds of dinners. It was how the kept up with each other and knew what was going on in their lives.  
  
Buffy heard William coming towards the kitchen. When he came in the room they were both stunned. They just stood there and stared at each other. William was wearing black dress pants with a silk black shirt. She could tell that he had a very defined body; you could see the slight outlines of his muscles through his shirt. He had taken gel or what not and had spiked his hair. Even though he was naturally pale, black was his best color. She liked the way he looked. He looked very clean and sharp. Buffy was wearing a black dress. The dress had two shoulder straps that went far out on her shoulders. It had a very low back that came to soft ruffles on the small of her back. It had a v- neck in the front and she was wearing a simple necklace with one clean cut diamond set in white gold. Her hair was in a neat little bun on the back of her head.  
  
"You look beautiful tonight Buff." William said, still a bit mesmerized by her radiance and beauty.  
  
Buffy blushed. "Thank you. You look wonderful yourself. I love what you've done to your hair. Very spiky"  
  
"Thanks. You know, I like that. Spiky. It has a familiar ring to it. Spike. I like the sound of it."  
  
"Maybe I should start calling you that, Spike"  
  
Just then the doorbell rang.  
  
Buffy smiled and went to get the door. It was Willow and Tara. Willow was wearing a red dress that looked like it was made for a flapper*. Her hair was in its natural form. Tara was wearing a black halter top dress with a small cardigan sweater over it. The two of them were glowing. They seemed so happy to be with each other.  
  
"Hey Buff! How's it goings?" Willow said energetically.  
  
"Hey Willow. Hey Tara. Actually I have a ." Buffy was cut off by a load booming voice that could be no one else's but.  
  
"Buffster! What's new?" Xander cheered.  
  
"Hey Xander. Anya you look wonderful. Actually you guys, I have a surprise for you!"  
  
"OO a surprise. I love surprises" Anya squealed.  
  
William had slowly been sneaking into the main room. He was so nervous and he had no idea why.  
  
"Hey" William said, trying not to sound like a child.  
  
"Everyone this is William. William this is Xander, Anya, Willow and Tara. He'll be staying with me for a while." Buffy said a little bit uncomfortable.  
  
"Hey" They all said in unison.  
  
They all just ended up standing there in silence.  
  
Part Three  
  
After Buffy and William had finished the story of how they met each other, everyone had become more comfortable with one another. Everyone started to loosen up and have a good time. They were surprised at all of the little things that William remembered. He remembered jokes, favorite foods and books, the year he was born and his first name. They wanted to know more about this amazing man who had just walked into their lives. He was so full of life and energy. Everyone except for Buffy had noticed the sparks in his eyes whenever he looked at Buffy. He didn't know why, but there was something about her that made him attracted to her. Maybe it was the way she smiled or they way she laughed, it was everything. He just didn't know how to handle it. He didn't want her to think that he liked her because she had saved his life. He just wanted to be with her for her. He learned that they had all been friends since high school. Xander and Anya had been married for a year; they had been married in June. Willow and Tara had been together since the second year of college. He found out that Buffy had had only one serious relationship that lasted for a year. It felt good to be apart of something so good. He felt so comfortable with all of them, they made him so happy.  
  
~~~~  
  
After everyone had left, Buffy and William were cleaning up.  
  
"I like your friends. They're very nice, very welcoming."  
  
"Thanks! They're really great. I wasn't to sure how they would react to you. I've never put them in that type of position before, but they were good."  
  
After they were done cleaning, they changed into something more comfortable. They sat in the living room bundled up in blankets watching movies and playing games. It was like watching two girls at a slumber party, with popcorn and games and candy spread about them. The only disagreement was what movie to watch. Buffy wanted to watch Ever After with Drew Barrymore and Dougray Scott. It was more of a chick flick. William wanted to watch Gone in 60 Seconds with Nicholas Cage and Angelina Joli. It was more of a guy flick. So they both agreed to watch both movies without complaining. But there was something going on that they both didn't know about.  
  
AN*: Thanks again to all of those who have reviewed. Keep reviewing.  
  
James Marsters fans:  
  
Jamesmarsters.com James-marster.com Spuffycentral.com 


	3. Part 4

Jen: I am so sorry for confusing you! I have to stories and I put the chapter on the wrong story!  
  
AN: Thanks to all of those who have reviewed! ::HUGS:: Please keep reviewing!! I don't want the story to be all sexual and everything, I'm trying to keep it clean. But I'm not sure how to do it, so if this chapter seems kind of choppy, I apologize. Reviews people, I NEED REVIEWS! AHHHH!!! Thanks for reading.  
  
The First Kiss Part 4  
  
What Buffy didn't know, wouldn't hurt her. Willow and Tara had dabbled in some magic. Buffy would never find out. It would turn her world upside down. She had never really been exposed to that kind of stuff before. They had cast a truth spell on Buffy and Spike. It was to help them open up a little more and to let each other know how they feel. It wasn't that strong, it was just strong enough to let their emotions take over for a little while.  
  
*****  
  
After the movies they were just hanging out and talking. They had played Monopoly, Life and Trouble. Now they were trying to come up with things to do.  
  
"I've got an idea!" Buffy blurted out.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Let's play truth or dare. And you can answer as truthfully as you can. Hehe"  
  
"I don't know.." William sounded hesitant.  
  
"Oh come on! PLEASE! It'll be fun. I promise!" Buffy whined teasingly.  
  
"Oh all right. I ask first though!"  
  
"Kay!" Buffy said happily.  
  
"Truth of Dare?" William asked seriously.  
  
"Truth"  
  
"What's the one thing that you have never told anyone?"  
  
"Oh god! Let's see. I used to have the biggest crush on David Boreanaz. You know that guy who plays Angel on 'Angel'. That was like two years ago though" Buffy said blushing.  
  
"Oh god! That poofter!? He's got a big neck and what's with the hair?" William said laughing hysterically.  
  
"Hey! He's very handsome! And everyone has crushes on someone that they regret." Buffy said "Ok, ok. It's my turn now"  
  
"Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Dare" William said only to regret it later.  
  
"I dare you to.." She stopped to think "I dare you to measure and tell me!" Buffy said laughing hysterically.  
  
"God no woman! You're out of your mind! I will not!"  
  
"You have to! Those are the rules!" She whined.  
  
"Oh all right" He said giving up realizing that there was no way out of it. William got up and walked into the other room. When he came back he handed her a piece of paper. He was so embarrassed he face was all red.  
  
She unfolded the paper read what it said and giggled. When she was done she put the paper in her pocket.  
  
"What's so funny?" He said irritated.  
  
"Nothing, nothing. Impressed is all."  
  
Oh my god! Did I really say that out loud! She hadn't meant to say it but it just came out.  
  
William looked away in embarrassment and so did Buffy.  
  
"Ok. Truth or dare?" William asked.  
  
"Truth" Buffy stated  
  
"What is your most embarrassing moment?"  
  
"Actually, what just happened was." She said laughing.  
  
"Truth of Dare?" Buffy asked trying to get away from the subject of William's.well you know.  
  
"Truth!" He said wildly. He had learned his lesson.  
  
"Do you mind if I started calling you Spike?"  
  
"Not at all, pet. It sounds catchy to me."  
  
They just sat there in a moment of silence, just looking at each other. Before he knew it, Buffy was on top of him, kissing him, like it was the last thing she would ever do. It was wonderful. They were connecting on such an emotional level. They just kept kissing never stopping. They were pouring their souls out to each other.  
  
*****  
  
The next morning:  
  
Spike was lying next to Buffy on the couch, just starring at the ceiling and thinking. The eighth wonder of the world. Buffy skin. He was so comfortable. They were so warm together. Their body heat moving between them. Nothing was better than this. The only thing was he had this nagging feeling in his stomach. It felt like guilt. Like he wasn't supposed to be with her. He tried to push it away for awhile, but he knew he would have to deal with it sooner or later.  
  
"Good morning" Buffy said kissing him on the nose.  
  
"Mornin', luv" He said back to her, smiling like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"I never want to leave this spot. It should become a sacred spot." She said snuggling closer to his bare chest.  
  
"I know exactly what you mean"  
  
"So" She said sitting up a little so she could look in his eyes. "What do we do now?"  
  
"I don't know. Get up, eat breakfast. Maybe get dressed, maybe not"  
  
She slapped him playfully on the shoulder.  
  
"You know what I mean"  
  
"I haven't the slightest idea. I just know that this feels completely right and really good."  
  
"I wish we knew more about you. Like what your interests are."  
  
"Yeah I know, but we can make new ones for me here and now. I can start a new life, here with you and me." He said kissing her on the top of the head.  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
Later that afternoon, Spike and Buffy decided to take a little trip. They were going to stay in New York for a few days. Buffy had an apartment there for trips that she took for once and a while. She always loved the city. The buildings, the mixing of the cultures and most importantly, the food.  
  
They packed up their clothes and called Xander, Anya, Willow and Tara to let them know they were going on a trip.  
  
Buffy couldn't wait to show him the museums in SoHo and all of these places and streets. She was so happy. She finally had someone to share her life with. But all of that was about to change in the blink of an eye.  
  
***** I do my part I try my best To do what I Feel is right So please be kind Don't make me blue Make me smile And leave a review!  
  
I'm so excited about the next few chapters. Spike's past comes into play in the next chapters. I'm trying to make this a short story, but I don't do short well. Well I hope to finish this off soon. Please review! And I have some more BtVS sites:  
  
www.theslayer.net www.slayage.com www.spuffyonline.com www.buffyguide.com  
  
Oh! And I will be updating my favorite stories soon, check them out. There are some really good writers out there. 


	4. Part 5

AN: Hey! Sorry it's taken me a while to update the story, lots of school work. Parabolas in math are really fun! Well, anyways, thanks again to those who review, and Jen I am so sorry about confusing you! I can't believe I did that, I am so strange! Oh, and if anyone who has seen the new Buffy episode on Tuesday can explain why Spike can bite people PLEASE TELL ME!!! I hope Buffy and him get together! I will be so crushed if they don't get back together. I've heard that the "first evil" is supposed to be coming to town. Also Faith is in a few episodes and The Master appears in a beginning and end episode in season seven. So be prepared! If anyone wants a Buffy pen pal or just a pen pal, tell me in a review and I'll email as soon as I can. Sit back relax and read my story!  
  
Part 5  
  
Buffy had planned for the ride to New York to take at least ten to twelve hours. She was so excited. On the way, the scenes were so beautiful. The sunsets and sunrises were amazing, and being able to share them all with him. They had grown so close in the past couple of days. They had become apart of each others lives. They built memories and good times to look back on. They were so happy and yet unprepared for what was going to rip them apart when they got to New York.  
  
********* They had only been on the road for a little while, chatting here and there. If you didn't know them it would seem like they were in love and had known each other for their entire lives. The part about their entire lives is way off, but for the love, they would find out soon enough. Buffy hadn't been up to the city in the longest time. It had been almost a year. She would have to totally restock the apartment with food and have a major cleaning day when they got there. But besides that, she was really looking forward to spending some more quality time with Spike. And try to help him remember his life before they met.  
  
"So, can I psycho analyze you?" Spike asked her out of the blue.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Psycho analyze. I ask you a bunch of questions and I predict what's wrong with you. Not that there is anything wrong with you."  
  
"Umm, sure I guess so" Buffy said.  
  
"Favorite food?"  
  
"Lasagna, pizza, seafood, must I go on?"  
  
"Favorite book?"  
  
"Oh, that's too hard. Ask another one."  
  
"Favorite place to read?"  
  
"In a moving car, wrapped in a blanket on my bed, or out in the sun on the porch."  
  
"Special mental place?"  
  
"Good question! I'm at a beach at night. The water is a deep blue with slight waves. There is a full moon and it is casting a pearly white light all over everything. I can smell the flowers and the salt in the slight breeze. It the greatest place in the world. When ever I want to see someone I can't be with face to face, I just go there."  
  
"Favorite color"  
  
"All but pink. It's too . . . pink."  
  
"Favorite memory?"  
  
"The other night when we slept on the couch." As Buffy said her cheeks turned bright red.  
  
They both went silent for a few minutes.  
  
"So. What's your prognosis?"  
  
"I don't know. Give me a few days and I'll let you know." He said smiling.  
  
"Very funny!"  
  
They sat there in the car in silence for a while only having small conversations. After they ate lunch Buffy gave Spike the directions and address of the apartment. While Spike drove (and don't ask how he can drive with out a license, it just fits the plot) Buffy was fast asleep in the passenger seat. He kept glancing at her every once in a while, watching her sleep. She kept so still, it seemed as if time had stopped for her. It looked as if she had stopped breathing. She ended up sleeping for three hours. They got to the apartment even before she woke up. Spike just picked her up and walked to the apartment. When he got inside, it was musty and the air was stale. He placed her on the bed in the bedroom and opened some windows. He brought all of their bags into the apartment and began to explore the place. There were a few rooms. The bedroom where Spike put Buffy down was done in a very modern design. It was done in black and white. The bed spread was a black and white wave stripped design. The rug was black with tall white walls. The curtains were a mix of blacks and white. And the furniture was all painted grey. It was quite interesting. The bathroom wasn't too big or too small. The ceiling was a pale blue with clouds painted on it. It was all done up it whites and blues and golds. The living room was also done in a more modern fashion but it had more color. It was done in purples and blues. With a wine colored rug and a deep blue couch. The walls were painted a pale shade of lavender. Spike came to a rather large room. All that was in the room were photos of people and places. It looked like a mini museum. One picture he could tell was of Buffy, Willow and Xander. They had taken photos of themselves from when they were little and digitally altered them so it looked like they had posed for the picture. As he moved on he found pictures of Paris and Italy and Greece. He guessed that most of the people in the pictures were of her family and friends. The he came to this frame and he couldn't stop looking at it. He was captivated by it. He felt connected to it somehow, like he had seen it before. It was a simple painting of a deep red heart that had large black wings edged in glitter. The background was painted a light blue. He took the picture off the wall and turned it over. He was trying to find the name of the artist. The artist's name was Leona Winston. His body felt like it was on fire and his heart was beating faster and faster. He put the picture back on the wall. He began to back away from it like it was trying to hurt him. He was startled when he backed into the wall. When he turned to leave he jumped. He hadn't notice Buffy standing there watching him.  
  
"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." Buffy said apologetically.  
  
"That's ok. I was just taking a tour of the place. You know get to know it a little bit."  
  
"I saw you looking at that painting on that wall over there." She said pausing for a moment. "I found it in this art studio and I just had to buy it. Like it was connected to me some how."  
  
"I don't know what it is about it. It's just so-"He couldn't find the word. "over - whelming."  
  
"Yeah. I know what you mean."  
  
Spike grabbed Buffy's hand and pulled her into the living room. He just stood there staring into her eyes like it was the last time he would ever see her. And then he kissed her with all of the passion he had for her. All of his love and compassion went into the kiss. Half of his body was on fire because of the love he felt for her. The other half of him was telling him that something was wrong. He didn't want to let this go, the greatest feeling. He began to remember this saying he had hear somewhere. "The greatest thing you'll ever learn, is just to love, and to be loved in return". He had his soul mate. His missing link to life and happiness. She was meant for him and him her. They just had to get through obstacle of learning you true selves and trusting your gut instinct.  
  
* Hope to get the next chapter out real soon. I went to the doctor the other day and found out that I have a virus and I have had a fever for the past three or four days. And they are not putting me on antibiotics! HELLO I'm SICK!! Lol well lots of Advil and Dayquil shall help me feel better. So, wish me luck on my journey to good health! Oh! AND LEAVE A REVIEW!!!!! 


	5. Reviews

AN: Ok, I probably should have done this earlier but I giving my reviewers credit for their reviews!  
  
Msu: Thanks so much for your wonderful reviews! You've been helpful with tips and random fun. I love your stories, they are wonderful! Thanks for all the support and reviews!  
  
Preciousss: Thanks for the encouragement to continue!  
  
Shayme: Thanks for the advice and encouragements!  
  
Shannon Nichole: Thank you for the enthusiasm for me updating and continuing!  
  
Other reviewers!: Theroguepheonix, demongrl201, dustyvamp  
  
I owe you guys a lot for your support! If you want just leave a review if you want me to read your stories! 


	6. Part 6

AN: Hey! I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update. I've been reading and reviewing stories for friends. I'm updating as fast as I can. Lots of stuff is going on right now. Thanks to those (msu) who continue to read and review both of my stories! Hope you enjoy the chapter.  
  
Recommendations: The Dream - spikeshonies4evah All stories by MSU And watch for the sequel to Crawling in the Dark by Winter And my other Fanfics! Part 6  
  
Their first day in the city was great. Buffy herself hadn't been there in years and to Spike, well, all of it was somewhat new. They both enjoyed the cultural diffusion among the cities. Spike's favorite part was SoHo and Greenwhich Village. He loved the art museums of SoHo. He enjoyed watching the eccentric people of Greenwhich Village. Buffy's favorite was also Greenwich Village and the jewelry stores in the city. Neither of them were expecting the day to turn into total chaos. ***  
  
"So, do you like your new clothes?" Buffy asked Spike.  
  
"Most defiantly. I love the vintage t-shirts you bought me. I'll have to wear them all this week!" He said jokingly. He loved the old vintage clothing store that they had walked into earlier. It was awesome he loved it. He was like a kid in a candy shop.  
  
They had left the apartment early that morning it was know 2:30 in the afternoon. They had been walking for a good hour when Buffy stopped and spoke.  
  
"Hey! Look at that! That's where I bought that little picture you were looking at the other day! Let's go in. Come on." Buffy said dragging him into a two floor building.  
  
The gallery was called Precious. The gallery was filled with art and pots and many hand made things.  
  
Spike was mesmerized by all of the colors and light. He and Buffy were holding hands while walking around. He felt something and it wasn't a good feeling. He knew something was wrong he could feel it in the pit of his stomach.  
  
He saw a woman behind the counter in the front of the store. He hid behind a shelf and pretended to be looking at whatever was there. He made sure the woman couldn't see him. He didn't know why, but he didn't want her to see him. It would ruin everything. He had no idea where these thoughts and feelings of fright and sadness were coming from. When he looked at her, he felt a sense of familiarity. He had the urge to go up to this woman and hug her and cry. He felt so confused and torn between this stranger and Buffy.  
  
While spike was "looking", Buffy had somehow managed to get upstairs. "Crap" he thought to himself. He didn't want to be stuck down there by himself. As he began to sneak to the stairs, he tried to hide his face the best he could. When he got upstairs, he walked over to Buffy. She had felt him next to her and grabbed his hand. His hand was trembling and was ice cold.  
  
"Hey, are you ok?" Buffy asked.  
  
How was he supposed to answer the question if he didn't even know the answer?  
  
"I don't know. I don't feel so great. You think we could go home for a while?" He said.  
  
"OK"  
  
When they got downstairs, they began to make their way to the front of the store.  
  
The sight of the couple moving had caught the woman behind the counter's eye. When she saw the man she stopped breathing. She ran over and grabbed his arm.  
  
"Wait!" She said to him.  
  
She stood there staring at his face. Looking at it, questioning it, trying to find something.  
  
Spike was in a panic. He had no idea what to do. The woman looked like she was about to cry.  
  
Buffy was just standing there, trying to figure out what the hell was going on.  
  
The woman was now crying softly. She still had a pretty good grip on Spike's arm.  
  
"William? Is it really you, Will?" The woman asked. 


	7. Part 7

AN: Hey! See, I am already updating my stories faster. Hey, I could still use some more pen pals. Whether it is about fanfiction or BtVS I don't really care. Just leave a review with your email and let me know. Please review my story and let me know what you think!  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the character Lyona. I do not own any of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer characters. They all belong to the creator Joss Whedon.  
  
  
  
Part 7  
  
"William?" the woman said again, reaching up to put her hand to his face.  
  
Spike backed away at the feeling of her hand on his face.  
  
"I-I don't know" he said.  
  
He panicked. He panicked and ran out the door and down the street.  
  
"Spike!" Buffy called. She would have run after him but the woman had collapsed sobbing.  
  
"How can he not know me?" She asked between sobs.  
  
"I'm sorry. But I have to go after him." Buffy said and she also ran out the door.  
  
~~  
  
It had been two hours and she still hadn't found him. She was so confused and lost. She didn't understand what had happened. She began to walk back to the apartment. She was giving up on looking for him right now. When he was ready he would come to her to talk.  
  
When she got to the apartment and opened the door, there he was sitting on the couch.  
  
"I'm so lost." He said his voice shaking. "I'm remembering certain things. I remember having certain feelings. I remember how I got to the beach behind your house. I was on a boat, by myself. I-I remember getting caught in a storm. Then the rest is water and rain. I remember my childhood and other small things like that. But everything before four weeks ago is a blank. It feels like at least three years are gone from my memory."  
  
He started to cry lightly.  
  
"Shh.. It's ok. We'll go talk to her and find out what's going on."  
  
"I feel so lost. Like I am in a black room with all of this noise. And if the noise would just stop, I could remember how to get out. I want to get out. I need to get out. I want to know what has happened to me."  
  
"I know, I know. So do i."  
  
"I can't go to her. I-I can't." He stuttered.  
  
You have to. You need to go to her." Buffy said.  
  
"No! I need you with me! I can't do it on my own."  
  
"You have to. It's the only way. I wasn't there for that part of your life. You need to figure this out on your own." She said trying to hold back that tears that were fighting to fall.  
  
He began to slowly get up. He knew that this was a battle he was not going to win. She was right. He needed to do this on his own.  
  
~~  
  
As he walked down the street, getting closer and closer to the store, his heart began to beat faster and faster. He was so afraid of what he was going to find out. A part of him was dying to know how this woman knew him. But, his other half didn't want to be torn away from Buffy. He loved her.  
  
When he came to the door of the shop he paused. He was petrified.  
  
As he walked in, the bell over the door chimed.  
  
"Hello." He said to the woman behind the counter. " I'm Spike. I mean, I'm William."  
  
"I know." She replied in a shocked manor. She wasn't expecting him back so soon. "Do you remember who I am?"  
  
"No, that's why I am here. I don't remember anything before four weeks ago. And I only remember childhood things. The last three years are a blank. You know who I am, and I want some answers."  
  
"I'm Lyona. Yes, I do know who you are. And the reason that I do know who you are is because I am your wife." She said solemnly. She held up her hand to reveal an engagement ring and a gold wedding band.  
  
~~  
  
I hope that you're happy I've updated it now Please be a good person And let me know how you feel!  
  
Please leave a review!! 


	8. Authors Note

I'm sorry it has been taking me so long to update my stories. A lot of stuff is going on right now. And lately I'm not getting much support from my readers if there even are any. Msu and Spikeshonies4evah are the only two constant reviewers that I have. It would be really nice to have a few more reviewers. Although, I will continue my stories for those who enjoy them. It's just been a little difficult because of homework, me still being sick, I went on a trip last weekend and I have no motivation right now. I'm concentrating on reading and review other peoples work. 


	9. part 8

AN: Hey! Sorry it is taking me so long to update, I had writers block, again. Well here you go the new chapter, I hope you enjoy it!!  
  
Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns the characters from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I own the character Lyona and the story.  
  
Thanks: Thanks again to all of my reviewers. I'd mention your names but I don't have my reviews in front of me right now, but I still love you all, and I am giving you credit for a job well done! Just kidding!  
  
~~~~  
  
Her words hit him like a ton of bricks. His wife. His wife.  
  
"My wife." He said it as if he were trying to convince himself that it was true. He knew deep down that it was true but he still didn't remember it.  
  
"You've been gone so long. I've missed you so much." She said trying not to cry but smiling just the same.  
  
He didn't know what to say. He just glared at the floor. So many things were passing through his mind. Things that felt familiar but this that meant nothing to him.  
  
"What exactly happened to me?" Spike asked.  
  
"You went on a business trip to Georgia. You had been down their many times before, on business and vacation. We never knew exactly what happened to you. Your boat was missing and no one had seen you for at least 3 weeks. Do you remember anything at all?" Lyona asked.  
  
As she was speaking there were certain moments coming back to him. He remembered walking down a dock late at night. It was a cool night with a slight breeze. He remembered getting into the boat and getting caught in the storm. He remembered seeing Buffy for the first time.  
  
"Bits and pieces of it, I do. But most of it is still missing. I think the more you tell me the more it helps me to remember."  
  
"Well, let's see. You worked with a lot of architecture and art. You design buildings and homes around the world. You're not 'famous' or anything but you are very well known. We've been married for about three years. We were married in Paris and we moved to New York after a year of living in Paris. I began painting and such and decided to open a store. You were so supportive; you even designed the store itself. It was my anniversary present from you. And the last time I saw you before you left, we had a fight about something. I don't even remember what it was about but I felt terrible when I never got the chance to apologize." She said.  
  
"The art exhibit." Spike said giving sort of a sideways smirk.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Our fight, that's what it was about. You had bought tickets to an exhibit with your favorite artist. I was supposed to go with you but my trip came at the same time and I had to go. We argued about me not spending time with you or something like that, but I had to leave. I couldn't stay or I would miss my plane." Spike said as it all came back to him.  
  
"I forgot. It wasn't true thought, we always spent time together. Every weekend we would go into town and have lunch and see a movie."  
  
"I remember." He said smiling. At that exact moment it all came rushing back to him. The memories, the events and the emotion. It was becoming too much for him in one day, he needed to leave for now. He would come back of course but he needed to go home for now.  
  
"Lyona, I'm feeling overwhelmed. I'm glad you were able to tell me who I am but it's all too much for one day. I can't take anymore. I'll stop by sometime soon."  
  
And with that he walked out the door. He tried to walk as steadily as he could but his mind was racing and the world was spinning. He needed to talk to Buffy.  
  
~~~~  
  
The moment Spike had left the apartment, Buffy began to pack. She knew he need time alone with his wife and she would just be in the way. It was the hardest decision she ever had to make. She was giving up the love of her life. The whole time while she was packing she was crying. Thinking of their time together and how she would probably never see him again. She walked into her art room and removed the picture that Spike had liked from the wall and placed it in her suitcase. She went to the kitchen and sat down and began to write.  
  
Dear William,  
  
Was all that she was able to write down. Spike had walked in the door and was just looking at Buffy's suitcases. She didn't wait for him to say anything; she just stood up and began to pick up her bags.  
  
"What are you doing?" Spike asked.  
  
"I'm leaving." Buffy replied trying not to cry.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You belong with your wife. You need to figure out what happened to you. I don't belong here anymore; I'll just be in the way." She said as the tears ran steadily down her cheeks.  
  
"I need you. You can't leave." He said. "You need your wife, not me. I'm sorry, William." She said kissing him on the cheek and walking out the door.  
  
He knew there was no stopping her. She was right when she said that he needed to spend time with Lyona, but she was wrong when she had said she would be in the way. He loved her, he needed her to be there, but she was gone.  
  
~~~~  
  
On her way home, she cried. She cried like she had never cried before. Her heart had been broken and tossed aside. She needed her friends, she needed her blue fuzzy slippers and a pint of Ben and Jerry's Fish Food Ice Cream and she needed her black cat Miss Kitty Fantastico. But what she wanted she may never see again.  
  
~~~  
  
AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will try to make the next one longer but I'm not promising anything. Anyway, this story will be coming to an end in 3 or 4 chapters, probably not even. So, if you have any challenges or story ideas for me leave them in a review. Oh, and just as a reminder this story was an accepted* story challenge. So maybe you'll be lucky and my next wonderful story will be your accepted* challenge or plot idea. Just kidding! Let me know what you think!  
  
* - not sure if I used the right word lol  
  
Life's not a song Life isn't bliss Life is just this It's living The pain that you feel Only can heal By living You have to go on living So one of us is living.  
  
^ random song from the musical!! 


	10. Checking In

Hello! I have news! During my Christmas vacation I will be working on 2 or 3 chapters so I can post them when I get back in school. I can't estimate how many more chapters because I really don't know how long it has left until the end. It was originally supposed to be a short story but I've become so caught up in it that it just kept getting longer. I really enjoy writing it so I hope you enjoy reading it! And let me know if you have any new story ideas for when I finish this one. 


	11. part9

AN: Hey everyone, I hope you all had a good holiday break from life! I hope you enjoy these next chapters! So sit back in your swivel chair and I hope you enjoy the reading!  
  
Part 8  
  
Willow and Tara were sitting on the couch watching T.V. when they heard a soft nock on the door. So off went the T.V. and they went to the door. Willow and Tara opened the door to find a very depressed Buffy who was softly crying.  
  
"Oh my god, Buffy! What happened?" Willow asked grabbing her into a big hug, while Tara was taking her coat and hat and pulling them inside.  
  
"He remembered who he was." Buffy said between sobs.  
  
"What's so bad about that?" Tara asked.  
  
"He's married to this woman named Lyona. We ended up running into her while we were in the city and she knew who he was right away." Buffy said.  
  
"Well then, when is he?" Willow asked.  
  
Buffy just looked up at Willow with fresh tears in her eyes. "Where he belongs."  
  
"Oh no, Buffy, what happened?"  
  
Buffy went on to tell them the whole story about what happened while they were in New York.  
  
"I did do the right thing. Right?" Buffy asked.  
  
Willow and Tara glanced at each other not knowing what to say.  
  
"You guys I'm so lost I don't know what to do. I know he needs to be with his wife, but I think." Buffy paused. "No, I know that I love him. I've never felt this way before. When I'm with him I can't help but smile. But he belongs to her. I knew I had to leave, it was easier this way."  
  
"Everything is going to be fine, Buffy, I promise." Willow said.  
  
"I'm not so sure anymore." Buffy replied.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Spike was still living in Buffy's apartment, he wasn't ready to let go of her yet. He was getting ready to meet Lyona for lunch and all he could think about was Buffy. He was wearing her favorite outfit for him. A pair of grey slacks and a black sweater that you were able to see the outlines of his muscles.  
  
On his way out the door he grabbed his coat and wallet and off he went  
  
He was meeting Lyona at their favorite restaurant as a couple. They always had the best food. Buffy would have liked it.  
  
When he got to the restaurant she was already their waiting for him. There she was, at their table, the table that they always sat at.  
  
A tall thin man with a French accent came up to him. "Ah, Mr. Bradshaw, your wife is waiting for you. Let me show you to your seat." Spike followed him to where his wife was sitting.  
  
This was the hardest decision he would make.  
  
As he sat down they both smiled softly at each other.  
  
"You wanted to talk to me about something?" Lyona said.  
  
"Yes. I'm not sure exactly how to go about doing this and it is going to be hard on both of us. I've been thinking a lot this past week and I've come to a decision. About us and about me and Buffy. And I hope after I tell you this that you don't hate me and we can still talk and be friends."  
  
"William, what is it?" She asked afraid of what he was about to tell her.  
  
"I want a divorce." Spike said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: This isn't a good chapter and I apologize. I promis that the next one will be MUCH better and MUCH longer. After this there will probably be 2 more chapters and maybe and epilog for a continuation. Also much thanks to MSU and spikeshonies4evah and everyone who ahs reviewed. 


	12. part10

AN: Now this should be the better chapter! I hope this comes out longer and better than the previous chapter! Enjoy and please review.  
  
Part 9  
  
"A divorce?" Lyona asked.  
  
"I know and I'm sorry. "He began but she wouldn't let him finish.  
  
"H-h-how can you do this? I finally find you and you want a divorce! You're leaving me! For Buffy?! And how long have you known her! Three weeks!"  
  
"This was my decision, so leave her out of this!" Spike was beginning to get pissed.  
  
"What kind of name is 'Buffy' anyways?" Lyona said.  
  
There was a long moment of silence.  
  
"I'm sorry, I should leave her out of this, but she seems the reason for all of this." Lyona said.  
  
"She is only apart of it but most of it is because of me. I love her now, but I will always love you in some way. When you found me or we found each other I was more interested in fining out who I was and what had happened to me. I don't blame you for being upset. I just need to do what I feel is right. And Buffy is what is right. I don't know how I know this but I just do, and I need to find her and tell her how I feel." Spike said trying not to hurt her feelings.  
  
"In some way I understand what you mean and I don't blame you for feeling the way you do. I just wish that you were willing to give us another chance, but I can tell that you are somewhat lost without her. It's just that the moment I find you, you're gone again. I was so lost without you. I just missed you so much. I love you, I always will." Lyona said crying softly but with a small smile.  
  
"And I, you. There will always be a place for you in my heart. You were my first love, and always will be. No one can replace the love and respect you have given me over the years. I'll never forget you. I'm glad that you can understand me on some level and I'm glad you don't blame Buffy. I really wish that you two could have gotten two know each other, maybe it would have made a difference in how you feel about her."  
  
With that Spike smiled, hugged and kissed Lyona on the cheek and ran out the door.  
  
He needed to move fast. *****  
  
Buffy had spent the night at Willow and Tara's. They were trying to cheer Buffy up. She kept listening to country music, the music of pain. (Reference to Prophecy Girl in season 1, comment made by Xander when Buffy wouldn't go to the Spring Fling with him. Also in this episode was the first time Buffy died. She drowned and Xander resuscitated her.) She was having such a hard time trying to cope what had happened in the past week or two. It was all squeezed together; she was having such a hard time telling the days apart. Separating the good moments from the bad moments was easy though. The t-shirts, the dinners, the art, and the apartment. They had only met by a matter of fate.  
  
Buffy knew that in some way Spike loved her. Deep down, she knew this. She just wanted to see him and to be in his strong arms with him telling her that it would be alright. She wished that he had chosen her. She wanted to have things thing but apart of her was resisting the want. He was gone, and sooner or later she would have to face that.  
  
He would just have to prove to her that they were meant to be together. *~*~*~*~*  
  
Spike ran all the way to the apartment. He was packing and cleaning as fast as he could. He made sure not to lose the surprise. The first time he laid eyes on it he knew it was right. He could feel it deep down. He needed her to still be there. So he could tell her everything and that what he did was wrong and that he shouldn't have chosen the way he did.  
  
His mind, heart, body and soul belonged to her. He just needed to prove to her that they were meant to be. He just wasn't so sure how easy or hard it would be. He hadn't seen her in a week. Was she still waiting or did she hate him and move on.  
  
He had a lot of time to think of what he was going to say to her and how he was going to say it. The car ride home was long and tedious. All that time by his self was not good. He needed to be with her, to hear her voice. It was just a matter of time before he could see her face to face again.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
AN: I hope that this chapter was much better. ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO!! Then here comes the end. ::tears:: I love you all who have followed the story and supported me in my times of writers block, mainly MSU. MSU is the best!! GO READ HER STORIES, SHE INSPIRED ME!!!! Besides her stories are much better than most other stories I have read. She is a very talented woman and I enjoy her work and you should to. Sorry I'm babbling and MSU, he he. That's good for you MSU, I'm advertising for you, lol. Anyways, YOU MUST REVIEW OR I WILL WAIT TWO MORE WEEKS TO POST THE LAST CHAPTER!! Just playing, I would never do that to my loyal readers!!  
  
Happy New Year Everyone!!! Party people, ITS 2003!!!! WOHO!! 


	13. part 11

AN: Last Chapter people! I hope you enjoyed the story. My next fictions will be challenges. They will be based on the movies While You Were Sleeping and Dirty Dancing. Thank you to everyone who has supported me. Special thanks to Meredith and msu, you guys stuck with me through the end. Thank you so much everyone!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
  
  
The next day she felt a little bit better. It felt good to be able to vent; she felt a lot lighter, like she had less to carry. She had no idea if they would ever see each other again, and if they did what would happen. She just tried to push it out of her mind.  
  
It was a rainy day with thick dark clouds with thick fog. She just sat on the ledge of the window. Watching the angels' tears roll down the window. 'I know how you feel' she thought to herself. She felt like time had stopped and she hadn't stopped with it. The only thing that she didn't know was that time had sped up for someone on the road and was coming right for her.  
  
****  
  
He couldn't stop thinking. The thoughts just kept coming and coming. His life was flashing before his eyes, only his life wasn't ending, it was only beginning.  
  
He had no idea what he was going to say to her when he saw her. He didn't know how she would react or what to expect. He just needed to see her.  
  
****  
  
Tara was standing there unknown to Buffy. She was watching her, trying to figure out what she was thinking and feeling. She knew everything would work itself out; life had a way of doing that.  
  
"What are you watching?" Tara finally asked.  
  
"I didn't see you standing there. I'm just watching the rain. You know, I never thanked you and Willow for house sitting. How long have you been standing there?"  
  
"Oh, not very long. Don't worry about it; it wasn't a problem at all. I was just watching you watching something and I started to space out."  
  
Buffy just smiled and nodded.  
  
"You shouldn't worry yourself about it so much. It'll work itself out, it always does. I know it doesn't seem like it, and you probably don't want to hear it, but it will get easier. I promise." Tara said.  
  
"I know it, but I don't feel it. I'll just have to wait it out." Buffy replied.  
  
Tara just smiled, kissed her on the top of her head and walked away. She knew what Buffy was going to get and it was right around the corner.  
  
****  
  
In a little while he would soon be at her house, on the beach where they first met. The thought of her always brought him back to this place.  
  
He smiled.  
  
He was in love with her and she needed to know that.  
  
Before he knew it he was pulling into the driveway. He grabbed the box, stepped out of the car and began to walk towards the house. "Deep breaths, deep breaths." He told himself, and he rang the doorbell.  
  
****  
  
Buffy heard the doorbell ring and walked to the door. As she walked closer her heart began to jump. When she opened the door she sucked in a deep breath. In front of her stood a soaking wet Spike. His hair was matted down from the rain and his clothes were damp.  
  
"What are you-you're supposed to be-how did you?" Buffy couldn't speak.  
  
"I finally came to the point where I had to make a decision. You or her, and I chose you. You're all that I want and need." Spike said.  
  
He stepped into the house and kissed a now grinning and crying Buffy.  
  
He began to kneel.  
  
"Buffy Summers, I love you more than life itself. Will you marry me?" He asked, pulling out a small white velvet box which contained a diamond ring.  
  
Buffy's eyes began to grow with a fresh set of tears.  
  
"Of course I will, I love you too!" Buffy said while jumping into his arms and being embraced by a tight hug.  
  
Around the corner, Tara and Willow were hugging and crying. It was like a movie, every thing had worked itself out and they lived happily ever after.  
  
****  
  
Love took me by the hand Love took me by surprise Love led me to you And opened up my eyes  
  
And I was drifting away Like a drop in the ocean And now I realize that Nothing has been as beautiful As when I was heaven skies In your eyes  
  
~Michelle Branch 'Drop in the Ocean'  
  
AN: And keep watching for my new fics! COMING SOON to a fan fiction site near you! Just kidding. 


End file.
